When You're gone
by AliDai
Summary: Natsumi se enfrenta a la muerte de Endo en un drabble/viñeta de 810 palabras. "Recuerdo todos esos momentos que pasamos juntos, y solo puedo pensar en que quisiera vivir muchos más, y estar a tu lado siempre, recibiendo tus abrazos y tus palabras de ánimo."


**Advertencias: Drabble/viñeta triste. Muerte de personaje y grave movimiento de brokenfeels. Por favor, si no te gustan estos fics deja de leer y no te molestes en comentar.**

 **Disclaimer: Los personajes de Inazuma Eleven no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Level-5**

Y si, lo escribí con When You're gone de Avril Lavigne de fondo, dios, esa canción me destruye, y además se puso a llover mientras acababa.

* * *

 **When You're Gone. Capitulo único.**

Todos se preguntan como estoy.

Pero todos tienen miedo de hacerlo directamente.

Intento distraerme para no pensar en lo que ha pasado, porque si estoy más de dos minutos sin hacer nada empiezo a pensar en lo mucho que echo de menos esas noches de verano que pasábamos juntos.

Por desgracia también pienso en las veces que discutimos, de alguna manera tú nunca me reprochabas nada, supongo que todo era mi culpa, por pensar que el futbol te importaba más que yo.

"— _Estamos aquí todos reunidos para celebrar la unión entre Natsumi Raimon, y Endou Mamoru en sagrado matrimonio."_

Me gustaría que hubiésemos estado juntos por siempre, pero con el futbol siempre tiene que salir algo mal… De alguna forma… Siempre termina ocurriendo algún accidente.

Cuando jugasteis contra Teikkoku, aquel día que las vigas cayeron hacia el campo… Casi pude sentir que mi alma se apagaba por completo, al pensar en que podía haberos pasado algo, que podía haberte pasado algo.

Por suerte ese día estabas bien… Ese día, pero… ¿Y ahora? Me gustaría saber si estas en algún lugar, observándome o cuidando de mi tal y como hiciste todas esas veces.

Ojalá hubiese podido pasar más tiempo contigo, podríamos haber hecho muchas cosas juntas. Podríamos haber viajado más…

"— _¿Y? ¿A dónde quieres ir de luna de miel, Natsumi? —Y sonreíste mostrándome esos dientes brillantes y perfectos"_

Recuerdo todos esos momentos que pasamos juntos, y solo puedo pensar en que quisiera vivir muchos más, y estar a tu lado siempre, recibiendo tus abrazos y tus palabras de ánimo.

"— _Nos reúne hoy la tristeza de tener que despedir a nuestro hermano. La verdad es que no quisiéramos tener que separarnos de él y por eso este adiós es triste y doloroso… —Empezó aquel hombre._

— _Natsumi… —Aki me miró con los ojos llenos de compasión y algunas lagrimas y se acercó a mí, poniéndome una mano sobre el hombro, cubierto por la tela de ese vestido negro que recordaría por el resto de mi vida."_

Porque… Aunque nunca te lo dije me encantaban esas palabras, siempre me ayudaban a atravesar el tiempo en aquellos momentos difíciles que contigo siempre quedaban en el olvido.

Necesito oír tu respiración a mi lado, cuando voy a dormir por las noches, quiero tenerte conmigo cuando mi mirada se pierde en la ventana y las lágrimas caen, y quiero oírte decir que todo saldrá bien, pero no estás ahí.

Y entonces mi corazón se rompe en piezas que son imposibles de recuperar, como un puzle que jamás podré ordenar, como un espejo que nunca podré arreglar.

"— _Natsumi, tienes que darle las patadas de forma segura… Si no le das fuerte no meterás ningún gol. —Reías mientras volvías a colocar la pelota._

— _¡Es que no consigo darle! —Me quejaba orgullosa. —Termino dando con el pie al aire y pierdo el equilibrio. Además, no sé cómo quieres que meta gol contigo de portero…"_

Tras _eso_ , todos sienten pena por mi, todos quieren abrazarme, y cada vez que me ven su rostro decae, ¿Sabes que incluso vinieron Nagumo, Fidio y un todos nuestros amigos del mundial? Todos estuvieron allí. Incluso los de Little Giants.

Eso solo me hizo llorar más. Verlos a todos reunidos por un acontecimiento tan triste... Me hubiese gustado que estuvieses presente para poder abrazarlos a todos.

Tus chicos no soportan el hecho de tener que buscar otro entrenador, de hecho se niegan a hacerlo. Y están intentando hacer un monumento en tu honor… Y yo pienso ayudarles.

Eso no servirá para inmortalizar nada, porque en unos años cuando ya no quede nadie, alguien mirará esa estatua, y no sentirá nada, porque jamás supo quien eras. Pero servirá para recordarnos a los que estamos vivos y si te conocimos todo lo que significaste para nosotros.

Servirá para ver tu fuerza.

"— _Si el método más sencillo no funciona, usaremos uno más complicado y si no aumentaremos la dificultad."_

Tu alegría.

"— _¡Pues claro que sí! Mientras haya fútbol, seguro que volveremos a vernos."_

Tu gran corazón.

"— _Cuando tienes compañeros, la fuerza del corazón se multiplica por cien o por mil."_

Y tu perseverancia.

"— _Vamos a enfrentar el espíritu con el espíritu. Eso es lo que significa luchar."_

Te hecho de menos, Mamoru.

* * *

Moge, estaba triste, y de alguna forma empecé a escribir esto… No me matéis, siento haber matado a Endo, xD… (OK, BASTA) Hacía mucho que no escribía algo y en fin…


End file.
